


• Episode 5 : Vendredi •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [9]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, Lisez les notes, M/M, POTENTIEL CONTENU TRIGGER, Screenplay/Script Format, Svp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 5 (version française).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. LUNDI (08:51) - Anthracite

**Author's Note:**

> Petit mot rapide pour spécifier que cet épisode évoquera des sujets qui sont difficiles et peuvent nécessiter un TW pour certains. Je ne veux pas tout révéler ici mais si tu as besoin de savoir de quels sujets il s’agit avant de lire, demande-moi. Tu peux le faire en commentaire ici, ou sur twitter @eliottseason_ et même sur instagram via les comptes de @srodul.v et @luca.lallemant si tu préfères. Tu peux aussi le faire sur tumblr, en m’envoyant un message à @alittlefrenchtree.
> 
> Le but de cette histoire n’est pas de te faire te sentir mal à propos de toi-même ou de quoi que ce soit. Il n’y a aucun problème avec le fait de ne pas se sentir dans le bon état d’esprit pour lire tel ou tel sujet. Protéger ta santé mentale, c'est le plus important. Prends soin de toi.

**LUNDI (08:51) - ANTHRACITE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT - APPT. DEMAURY — JOUR**

_ELIOTT est profondément endormi. Il est allongé sur le ventre, une joue posée sur l’oreiller. Seul son visage apparaît pendant quelques secondes. Il est extrêmement pâle et marqué par les cernes. Un bruit étouffé de vibration met l’image en mouvement. Se révèlent alors les cheveux ébouriffés et sales d’ELIOTT, sa main à mi-chemin entre son visage et le téléphone portable posé sur l’oreiller inoccupé, dont l’écran s’illumine à l’arrivée d’un nouveau message. Un autre message non-lu apparait en-dessous du premier._

**(maintenant) De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Tu me dis si tu veux que je passe après les cours ? Ou tu m’dis rien si tu veux pas, c’est ok aussi, on a le temps. Je t’aime.**

**(sam. 9:59) De LUCAS à ELIOTT : T’inquiète pas pour moi ou pour nous, ok ? Je ne t’en veux de rien. On va bien, c’est promis. Dis-moi si t’as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je t’aime.**

_L’image s’éloigne encore pour dévoiler petit à petit le reste du lit dont le linge froissé aurait besoin d’être changé puis tout le reste de la chambre d’ELIOTT. Le désordre qui y règne est encore plus important que le week-end précédent. Un chaos de vaisselle, de cendriers, de vêtements, de livres et de papiers s’enroule en spirale autour du corps et du lit d’ELIOTT, n’épargnant que les coins les plus éloignés de la pièce. Sur l’oreiller, l’écran du téléphone redevient muet._


	2. MARDI (20:34) - Ardoise

**MARDI (20:34) - ARDOISE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 2 — INT. CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT - APPT. DEMAURY — NUIT**

_ELIOTT est toujours allongé sur son lit. Il porte le même t-shirt et survêtement que la veille. Il a les yeux ouverts, le regard vague tourné vers la fenêtre. Son téléphone a bougé, il repose désormais sur la table de nuit. Sa vibration, plus brutale sur la surface boisée, ne fait pas réagir ELIOTT. Par dessus les messages toujours ignorés de LUCAS, se trouve désormais deux messages de NIC._

**(maintenant) De NIC à ELIOTT : oh merde je suis con. J’aurais dû comprendre plus vite. J’suis désolé. Fais-moi signe si je peux faire quoi que ce soit. Prends soin de toi surtout. J’dirais pas que tu manques un peu au paysage du truck mais quand même. Une belle gueule comme la tienne ça fait marcher le commerce et ça se remplace pas facilement** 😉

**(il y a 6 h) De NIC à ELIOTT : Bah alors, ça sèche encore le déjeuner, Pollock ? Ou t’es de nouveau en hot date avec Lucas ?** 😏

_L’écran s’éteint après quelques secondes. ELIOTT tourne la tête dans la direction opposée sans même y jeter un oeil et rabat la couette sur son visage._


	3. MERCREDI (23:54) - Perle

**MERCREDI (23:54) - PERLE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 3 — INT. CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT — APPT. DEMAURY — NUIT**

_Le dos appuyé sur deux oreillers posés contre le mur, ELIOTT fait distraitement défiler des feeds Instagram aléatoires sans s’arrêter plus d’une demi-seconde sur chacune d’entre elles. Il ne s’est pas changé, ne semble même pas avoir bougé de son lit depuis plusieurs jours. Des notes de piano assourdies s’échappent des écouteurs qu’il a sur les oreilles._

_Un bandeau de notification apparait avec une courte sonnerie qui étouffe la musique pendant un instant._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : _< emoji raton laveur> _**?

_ELIOTT fixe le message quelques secondes. Son expression reste neutre. Quelque chose se rallume cependant dans son regard. Il clique dessus. La conversation s’ouvre, révélant les autres messages non-lus de ces derniers jours. ELIOTT les fixe encore quelques secondes, puis se décide à répondre._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS :** ❤️🦔

_La musique se termine. Dans le silence qui lui succède, une sonnerie de notification retentit à nouveau. L’aperçu d’un e-mailentrant apparaît en haut de l’écran._

**De : l.andre@lyceedorian11.fr**

**Objet : RETARD DANS LA REMISE DU DEVOIR DE…**

**Eliott,**

**Je n’ai toujours pas reçu votre devoir dont la deadline avait été fixée à la date du…**

_ELIOTT le rejète du bout de l’index sans l’ouvrir. Il soupire en verrouillant son téléphone qu’il envoie valser un peu plus loin dans les replis de sa couette._


	4. JEUDI (19:44) - Mieux au moins

**JEUDI (19:44) - MIEUX AU MOINS** ****

**SÉQUENCE 4 — INT. CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT - APPT. DEMAURY — NUIT**

_ELIOTT est debout au milieu de la pièce, un grand sac poubelle à la main. Ses cheveux sont humides d’un douche récente, son t-shirt et son pantalon de survêtement sont propres. Il attrape une assiette transformée en cendrier, retourne son contenu dans le sac et repose l’assiette par terre. Il soupire en jetant un coup d’oeil au désordre autour de lui qu’il a à peine commencé à débarrasser. Il s’assoit sur le bord de son lit, se laisse tomber en arrière. Au même moment, son PÈRE passe devant la porte ouverte de la chambre. Il s’arrête dans l’encadrement._

**PÈRE**  
_(avec un sourire timide)_

Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la  douche.

**ELIOTT**  
_(se redressant, les yeux baissés)_

Ouais. Désolé pour… ces derniers jours.

**PÈRE**  
_(avec un geste de la main, montrant son_ _absence de ressentiment)_

T’en fais pas, va. Ça va mieux ?

** ELIOTT **

Je ne pue plus donc c’est un plus,  j’imagine.

_(jetant un nouveau coup d’oeil autour_ _de lui)_

Cette chambre en revanche…

** PÈRE **

Tu veux un coup de main ?

** ELIOTT **

Merci mais… non. C’est mon bordel après  tout.

_(fronçant soudainement les sourcils)_

On est le premier jeudi du mois, non ?  Tu n’devrais pas déjà être parti pour…

**PÈRE**  
_(l’interrompant)_

J’ai dit à l’équipe que je séchais pour  cette fois.

** ELIOTT **

À cause de moi ?

**PÈRE**  
_ (secouant la tête) _

Pas **_à cause_** de toi.

** ELIOTT **

Rappelle-les pour leur dire que tu  viens, je vais bien.

_ELIOTT se relève, tente de prouver ce qu’il dit en s’emparant à nouveau du sac poubelle pour continuer à jeter des déchets qu’il attrape un peu au hasard._

**PÈRE**  
_(hésitant mais avec douceur)_

Eliott… Tu ne devrais pas rester seul  et comme ta mère n’est pas là ce week-end…

**ELIOTT**  
_(un peu abruptement)_

Je vais bien, j’te dis.

_ELIOTT marque une pause. Il réfléchit une seconde._

**ELIOTT**  
_(reprenant avec plus de calme et de_ _mesure)_

Enfin pas bien, mais mieux au moins.  J’ai appelé Esra pour la voir demain.  J’ai un rendez-vous chez le psychiatre  ensuite, pour revoir le traitement. Et  Lucas viendra passer le week-end à la  maison. Je ne m’isole pas et je demande l’aide dont j’ai besoin. Tu as aucune  raison d’annuler quoi que ce soit,  j’t’assure.

_Le PÈRE considère et sous-pèse les paroles de son fils. Une lueur de fierté allume son regard et il finit par sourire._

** PÈRE **

Je suis fier de toi, tu sais ? Et je suis  désolé de ne pas… tu sais. De ne pas toujours savoir comment gérer tout ça. Enfin  comment être là pour toi.

**ELIOTT**  
_(lui souriant en retour)_

Tu te débrouilles très bien, Papa. Je sais  que c’est pas facile. 

On s’voit dimanche soir ?

_Le PÈRE répond par un hochement de tête avant de tourner les talons._

**PÈRE**  
_(par-dessus son épaule)_

Lucas pourrait rester dîner pour une  fois !


	5. VENDREDI (18:39) - Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenu pouvant trigger. Pour être spoilé(e) sur les thématiques, demande en commentaire ou sur les comptes Twitter et Instagram mentionnés en bas de page.

**VENDREDI (18:39) - POURQUOI TU M’AS PAS DIT ?** ****

**SÉQUENCE 5— INT. CABINET DU PSYCHIATRE — NUIT**

_Un appel entrant de LUCAS s’affiche sur l’écran du téléphone qui se met à vibrer sans sonner. L’appareil sur les genoux, ELIOTT rejète l’appel du bout du doigt. En face de lui, de l’autre côté d’un bureau imposant, une homme proche de la cinquantaine lui tend une feuille fraichement imprimée._

** PSYCHIATRE **

Voici l’ordonnance avec les nouvelles  doses de ton traitement. N’oublie  pas de fixer un rendez-vous de suivi  pour le mois prochain avec mon assistant.

_Ils se lèvent tous les deux. ELIOTT glisse son téléphone qui s’est remis à vibrer dans sa poche. Ils échangent une poignée de mains._

** PSYCHIATRE **

Et n’hésite pas à me contacter dans  l’intervalle s’il y le moindre soucis.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête avant de sortir du bureau, passe devant celui de l’assistant du psychiatre et s’y arrête quelques secondes pour prendre rendez-vous, puis se dirige vers la sortie._

**SÉQUENCE 6 — EXT. RUE — NUIT**

_Au pied de l’immeuble du psychiatre, ELIOTT allume une cigarette en même temps qu’il sort son téléphone pour rappeler LUCAS. Il fronce les sourcils face aux 5 appels manqués affichés. LUCAS décroche au milieu de la première sonnerie._

** LUCAS **

Eliott ?

** ELIOTT **

Désolé j’étais à mon rendez-vous. Il y a  un souc…

** LUCAS **

Ta mère est là.

_ELIOTT se fige. La cendre progresse sur la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Il y a un moment de silence._

** LUCAS **

Eliott, je crois qu’elle est…

** ELIOTT **

Je sais.

**MÈRE**  
_(au loin)_

T’appelles mon cher fils ? Demande-lui  pourquoi il a honte de sa mère, tiens !

_ELIOTT et LUCAS parlent en même temps._

** LUCAS **

Qu’est-ce que… ?

** ELIOTT **

Lucas, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

_ELIOTT cale son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule. Devenue trop longue, la cendre tombe sur le dos de sa main droite. Il jure, la repousse rapidement, plonge ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches pour en sortir son kit main libre._

** ELIOTT **

Je reste avec toi, t’inquiète, donne-moi  juste une seconde, il faut que je contacte  mon père en même temps.

_Pendant quelques secondes, ELIOTT jongle entre son téléphone et ses écouteurs avant de les brancher et d’en enfoncer un dans son oreille._

**ELIOTT**  
_(dans le micro filaire)_

Je suis là.

** LUCAS **

Elle fait que de dire des trucs chelou.  De parler de filles et de Lucille…  Pourquoi tu m’as pas dit qu’elle me  détestait ?

_Pendant que LUCAS parle, ELIOTT commande une voiture sur une application de VTC puis bascule sur son application de messagerie instantanée. Il tape rapidement sur la clavier. Deux messages apparaissent._

**De ELIOTT à PAPA : Lucas est seul à la maison avec maman qui est défoncée une fois de plus. Tu peux rentrer ??** ****

**De ELIOTT à PAPA : J’commande une voiture avec ton compte.**

** ELIOTT **

Elle ne te déteste pas, Lucas.

** LUCAS **

Mais…

** ELIOTT **

Je te le jure.

** LUCAS **

Eliott, est-ce que je peux juste partir ?  S’il te plaît ? Peut-être qu’on peut…?

**MÈRE** _  
_ _(hurlant par dessus la voix de LUCAS)_

Tu vois, Eliott ? Je t’avais dit qu’il  avait pas les épaules pour toi ! Il finira par partir aussi !

_Par texto, la conversation entre ELIOTT et son PÈRE continue._

**De PAPA à ELIOTT : J’ai essayé d’appeler, elle ne répond pas.**

**De ELIOTT à PAPA : Évidemment qu’elle ne répond pas putain, je suis en train de l’entendre GUEULER sur mon mec** ****

**De ELIOTT à PAPA : T’es loin encore ???**

** ELIOTT **

Je suis tellement désolé, Lucas.

_(fermant les yeux et prenant une inspira_ _tion)_

Ma mère est alcoolique. On peut pas la  laisser seule quand elle est comme ça. Tu  peux rester jusqu’à ce que j’arrive ? S’il  te plaît ? Tu pourras partir après si tu  veux, je comprendrais.

** LUCAS **

Pourquoi tu… 

_(il s’interrompt, laisse passer un instant_ _de silence)_

Non, oublie ça. Ok… ok. Je peux rester, je  t’attends.

**MÈRE**  
_(avec un rire sarcastique)_

Oh parce que vous pensez que c’est moi qui  ait besoin de surveillance ? Pauvre Lucas  si naïf. C’est ton précieux Eliott que tu  devrais surveiller, mon garçon.

**De PAPA à ELIOTT : Je suis en chemin mais ça va prendre un moment. Je fais aussi vite que je peux.** ****

**De PAPA à ELIOTT : Je suis désolé Eliott.**

** LUCAS **

Eliott ?

** ELIOTT **

Elle sait pas ce qu’elle dit, l’écoute  pas…

**MÈRE**  
_(par dessus ELIOTT)_

Bien sûr que tu ne lui as rien dit, Eliott.  Qui irait se vanter d’avoir fait une chose  pareille ? 

** LUCAS **

Eliott, de quoi elle parle ?

**De ELIOTT à PAPA : J’suis fatigué de vos excuses qui servent à que dalle**

** ELIOTT **

Je t’expliquerai après, okay ? Juste…  Attends-moi. S’il te plaît.

_Gardant l’écouteur dans l’oreille, il glisse son téléphone dans sa poche et s’engouffre dans la voiture qui vient de se garer devant lui._


	6. Vendredi (20:27) - C’était un vendredi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenu pouvant trigger. Pour être spoilé(e) sur les thématiques, demande en commentaire ou sur les comptes Twitter et Instagram mentionnés en bas de page.

**VENDREDI (20:27) - C’ÉTAIT UN VENDREDI** ****

**SÉQUENCE 7 — EXT. PETITE CEINTURE — NUIT**

_ELIOTT et LUCAS remontent le chemin en silence. La terre et l’herbe gelées craquent sous leurs pas et la condensation entre leurs lèvres forme de petits nuages éphémères. Quand ils arrivent sous le tunnel, l’atmosphère est très différente de tout ce qu’ils ont vécu ici auparavant. Tout est noir. LUCAS ne ressent que le froid autour de lui et le vide à l’intérieur d’ELIOTT._

_(_[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo55cLaNF60_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo55cLaNF60) _)_

**ELIOTT**  
_(d’une voix douce, désignant un point_ _précis que LUCAS n’identifie pas)_

Assied-toi là.

_LUCAS obéit, grimace un peu à la sensation du froid. ELIOTT le fixe quelque secondes sans le regarder, comme s’il jaugeait la scène entière, un metteur en scène qui s’interroge sur le placement de ses comédiens. Il cherche à contrer tout ce que cet endroit a vu de plus sombre en lui. S’il assoit LUCAS à sa place, c’est pour empêcher que tous les Eliott du passé ne reviennent le hanter aujourd’hui. Il a besoin d’un ancrage solide et de pensées lucides._

** ELIOTT **

Attends-moi une seconde.

_Pendant un instant, ELIOTT disparait dans un recoin. LUCAS ne perçoit que des bruits indistincts avant qu’ELIOTT ne revienne entouré d’un halo jaune-orangé, une lampe à gaz à la main. Il s’arrête une seconde avant de se décider à la poser tout à côté de LUCAS. Satisfait, ELIOTT recule de quelques pas pour se fondre en une silhouette sombre, à la frontière de la lueur projetée par la lampe qui auréole désormais LUCAS. Un courant d’air froid fait légèrement frissonner LUCAS qui tourne la tête. Au delà des limites du tunnel, il s’aperçoit qu’il s’est mis à neiger, des flocons tombant en silence._

** ELIOTT **

Ma mère a commencé à boire il y a  quatre ans. À avoir un problème avec  l’alcool, disons. Mon père et moi… On  ne l’a pas remarqué tout de suite. L’un  des problèmes de l’addiction est que  ceux qui en souffrent font souvent tout  pour le dissimuler. Ils ne cherchent pas  à cacher qu’ils consomment mais à cacher  que leur consommation est problématique. Et avec l’alcool… J’sais pas j’ai l’impression que c’était encore plus compliqué.  J’veux dire, tout le monde boit, n’est-ce  pas ? 

_ELIOTT s’arrête un instant, pour chercher un soutien ou une validation dans le regard de LUCAS. D’un haussement des épaules et d’un hochement de tête, LUCAS l’encourage à poursuivre._

** ELIOTT **

Enfin beaucoup de monde, au moins. La  consommation de ma mère est irrégulière,  aléatoire. Pas complètement mais… Ce que  je veux dire c’est qu’elle a des périodes  où… J’dirais pas que tout va bien mais où,  ça va, si on veut. Et d’autres… Tu as vu ce  que ça donnait.

** LUCAS **

Et elle se fait aider ? Genre elle voit  quelqu’un pour ça ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(secouant la tête)_

Elle est dans le déni. La plupart du  temps, elle refuse de voir qu’il y a un  problème. Et lorsqu’elle le reconnait…  Elle n’en assume pas la responsabilité.  Et mon père… Mon père se fait des films,  j’sais pas dans quel monde il vit parfois.  J’crois qu’il s’imagine qu’il peut la  guérir tout seul. Et je comprends. Je comprends vraiment. C’est dur d’admettre que  l’amour qu’on a pour quelqu’un n’est pas  toujours suffisant pour le sauver, surtout  quand c’est pour le sauver de lui-même. Il devrait le savoir pourtant. Il en a déjà eu  l’exemple. 

**LUCAS**  
_(avec prudence)_

Mais… Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit avant ?  Je sais que c’est compliqué mais… J’aurais  compris tu sais ? Avec ma mère je veux dire…

_LUCAS laisse la phrase en suspend, referme la bouche lorsqu’il croise le regard d’ELIOTT. C’est la première fois qu’il voit ELIOTT ainsi, le visage si dur et fermé._

** ELIOTT **

Parce que c’est ma faute.

([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEtkIRlz7Vw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEtkIRlz7Vw))

_LUCAS ne comprend pas tout de suite, même s’il sent le changement d’atmosphère. La réalité, sa réalité s’apprête à basculer. En face de lui, ELIOTT semble soudainement très âgé, marqué par une maturité effrayante sur un visage si jeune._

** ELIOTT **

C’est ma faute si ma mère boit.

**LUCAS**  
_(se redressant, amorçant un geste pour se_ _lever et se rapprocher d’ELIOTT)_

Oh Eliott, j’suis sûr que…

_ELIOTT ne recule pas mais n’avance pas non plus dans sa direction. Il pivote sur lui-même, tourne à moitié le dos à LUCAS. Il fixe un point dehors, son regard traversant la danse muette des flocons._

**ELIOTT**

J’ai essayé de me tuer.

_La confession transperce LUCAS. Non pas en plein coeur, mais de haut en bas, du sommet de son crâne au bout de ses orteils, un frisson glacé qui le fait tressaillir avant de le figer complètement. Il retombe en position assise, ouvre la bouche, n’en sort aucun son, la referme. Chaque seconde qui passe dilate un peu plus la terreur dans ses pupilles._

_ELIOTT est incroyablement calme, figé. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses semble s’être déconnectée de la réalité. Plus de sensations, plus de vide non plus. Plus rien que les faits à énoncer les uns après les autres, aussi facile que la lecture d’une notice dont il aurait lui-même écrit chacune des étapes._

**ELIOTT**  
_(le coin de_ _ses lèvres tressautant dans un demi-_ _sourire)_

Je crois que les stats disent que j’ai  30 fois plus de chance de mourir d’un  suicide que toi. 

_(il efface son rictus en secouant la_ _tête, comme s’il venait de raconter une_ _mauvaise blague)_

C’était un vendredi. J’avais 15 ans et  j’ai tenté de me tuer. Ou peu importe  comment tu veux appeler ça. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à mourir après tout.  Enfin je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas  de tout. Je voulais juste… dormir. Le problème quand on dort c’est qu’on finit toujours par se réveiller. Et j’avais atteint  un point où je n’en avais plus la force.

_Dans son dos, LUCAS n’ose pas bouger. Des larmes remplissent ses yeux qu’il se refuse à laisser couler. Il les ravale pour se concentrer sur ELIOTT. Un ELIOTT en chair et en os devant lui, bien vivant, se répète-t-il encore et encore en silence._

** ELIOTT **

Je n’avais jamais été aussi instable et je  ne comprenais pas ce qui m’arrivait. Je ne  savais pas pour la bipolarité à ce moment-là.  Personne n’avait trouvé. Ou chercher sérieusement, j’en sais rien. Mais c’était le pire,  tu vois ? De ne pas savoir. La seule explication possible devait être que je devenais  fou.

_(il tourne à nouveau la tête vers LUCAS,_ _le regarde un instant avec un sourire triste)_

Et qui a besoin d’un fou comme fils, comme  pote, comme mec ?

_(il hausse légèrement les épaules, reporte_ _son attention face à lui)_

J’enchainais les phases maniaques et les  phases dépressives sans comprendre ce qu’il  se passait dans ma propre tête. Même quand  il m’arrivait d’aller bien, j’avais peur de  moi-même, de mes pensées. Il n’y a rien de  plus épuisant que d’avoir peur de son propre  esprit. C’est une peur à laquelle tu ne peux  jamais échapper. Je voulais juste… éteindre  mon cerveau, je suppose. Tout mettre sur  pause et dormir très longtemps.

_ELIOTT se tait pendant un moment. Dans le silence, il guette les bruits qui lui indiqueraient que LUCAS se lève et s’en va sans un mot ni même un regard en arrière. Il attend, attend, attend, n’entend rien et se demande finalement si LUCAS n’a pas réussi à s’éclipser sans un bruit, entre deux mots._

** LUCAS **

Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite ?

_ELIOTT se retourne finalement vers LUCAS, le soulagement clairement visible sur ses traits. ELIOTT va s’asseoir près de lui avec un sourire qui reste prudent et en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher._

** ELIOTT **

J’ai été interné pendant un moment. Ça  été l’une des périodes les plus difficiles  de ma vie. Une des plus importantes aussi.  C’est à la clinique que j’ai rencontré mon  psychiatre, celui qui a prononcé le mot bipolarité pour la première fois. C’est aussi  à ce moment-là que j’ai commencé à dessiner.  Je m’asseyais au milieu des allers et venues  et je dessinais, pour ne pas rester seul  avec mes pensées. Comme je n’étais pas assez  doué pour le faire correctement, je me suis  mis à griffonner des animaux en blouse de  médecin et de patient.

** LUCAS **

Il y avait des hérissons ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(secouant la tête avec un petit rire)_

Pas de hérisson, non.

_LUCAS attrape la main d’ELIOTT. ELIOTT lie leurs doigts ensemble. ELIOTT garde les yeux fixés sur leurs doigts entrelacés alors qu’il poursuit._

**ELIOTT**  
_(d’une voix plus animée et habitée)_

J’en suis sorti après quelques mois. J’ai  terminé ma seconde dans un nouveau lycée.  C’est là que j’ai rencontré Lucille. C’est  la première amie que je me suis faite après…  Après tout ça.

_(il lève les yeux vers LUCAS, une lueur d’ex_ _cuse au fond des pupilles)_

C’est pour ça que ma mère te parlait d’elle.  Je l’ai rencontrée à l’une des périodes où  j’avais absolument tout à réapprendre et  elle ne m’a jamais lâché, elle m’a toujours  récupéré après mes conneries. Elle n’était  pas parfaite et notre relation avait fini  par avoir trop de défauts mais… Peu de gens  seraient restés à endurer ce qu’elle a traversé pour moi. Ce n’est pas vraiment contre  toi, mais ma mère pense juste que je suis un  idiot de l’avoir laisser partir. Elle croit  que je peux choisir de qui je tombe amoureux,  et que j’aurais une vie beaucoup plus simple  si je choisissais une fille, si je choisissais Lucille.

_LUCAS hoche la tête, pensivement. Il décide d’examiner ces informations plus tard, se décide pour une question plus urgente._

** LUCAS **

Pourquoi tu dis que c’est de ta faute ? Pour  ta mère ?

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, une profonde tristesse s’inscrit sur le visage d’ELIOTT. Il mord l’intérieur de sa joue pour refouler les larmes._

** ELIOTT **

Parce qu’elle me l’a dit. Elle avait bu  évidemment, mais elle me l’a dit comme ça.  Que parfois, elle n’arrivait pas à vivre avec  ce que j’ai fait, que ça lui fait trop mal.  Elle est en colère aussi. Contre elle-même,  contre moi, et elle s’en veut pour ça, pour  ne pas toujours arriver à le gérer.

_(il baisse la tête et les yeux)_

J’ai parfois du mal à ignorer le rôle que  j’ai joué là-dedans. Bien sûr, qu’en réalité  que c’est bien plus compliqué que ça. Que  l’addiction est unemaladie, qu’elle est souvent liée à des formes de dépression. Mais…  ça reste mon histoire qui a ruiné la sienne.

_ELIOTT lâche la main de LUCAS, se relève brusquement et s’éloigne de quelques pas. Il se raccroche à la pensée que, par un miracle auquel il ne croit même pas vraiment, la distance qu’il met physiquement entre lui et LUCAS à cet instant peut l’empêcher de ruiner la sienne aussi._

_Un moment de silence._

** LUCAS **

Est-ce que… est-ce que ça t’arrive encore  d’y penser ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(effaré)_

Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te le promets.

_(il retourne près de LUCAS, s’accroupit devant_ _lui pour accrocher son regard et répète)_

Je te le promets. Ma vie est très différente  maintenant. Je comprends mieux ce qu’il m’arrive même si je ne peux pas toujours l’empêcher. Crois-moi ça change tout. Et puis j’ai  un traitement, une thérapie, un entourage, des  projets… Je n’ai pas la moindre envie de renoncer à tout ça.

_(il rit un peu attrape le visage de LUCAS_ _entre ses mains)_

Comment je pourrais renoncer à _toi_ , Lucas ?


	7. Vendredi (21:56) - Changer

**VENDREDI (21:56) - CHANGER** ****

**SÉQUENCE 8 — INT. ENTRÉE/SALON - APPT. DEMAURY — NUIT**

_ELIOTT entre dans l’appartement, referme la porte derrière lui. Il garde son manteau sur les épaules et ses clefs dans la main. Tout est noir et silencieux. Il hésite une seconde avant d’entendre la voix de son PÈRE._

**PÈRE**  
_ (depuis le salon) _

Eliott ?

_ELIOTT s’avance, voit son PÈRE assis sur le canapé, les yeux au plafond. Sa silhouette n’est visible que grâce à la lumière des lampadaires qui filtre à travers la fenêtre._

**PÈRE**  
_(jetant un coup d’oeil vers son fils)_

Je pensais que tu resterais avec Lucas.

**ELIOTT**  
_(s’asseyant à côté de lui)_

Je le retrouve chez lui après, je suis  juste passé voir comment tu allais. Et  comment allait maman ?

** PÈRE **

Elle a fini par s’endormir.

_(il soupire)_

Elle va s’en vouloir terriblement de main.

_ELIOTT regarde son PÈRE. Il n’aime pas ce qu’il entend, n’a plus la patience d’écouter les mêmes paroles creuses qu’il connaît par coeur._

** ELIOTT **

Papa… C’est toujours la même chose. Elle  s’en veut mais rien ne change. Et elle recommence toujours.

**PÈRE**  
_(la voix basse et étouffée par ses deux_ _mains qui couvrent son visage)_

Je sais.

** ELIOTT **

J’peux plus continuer comme ça. Je t’ai  dit qu’elle avait besoin d’aide mais  visiblement vous ne voulez pas l’entendre. Si vous voulez vous détruire, ça  vous regarde mais je ne vous laisserai  pas m’entrainer avec vous. Je vous laisserai certainement pas affecter Lucas  avec tout ça. Alors soit elle va suivre  une désintox, une thérapie et tout ce  dont elle a désespérément besoin là tout  de suite, soit je me casse. Je sais pas  où j’irai ni ce que je ferai mais ce  n’est pas sain pour moi de rester ici.

**PÈRE**  
_(la voix brisée)_

Je sais.

** ELIOTT **

…Papa ?

_Les épaules du PÈRE s’affaissent. ELIOTT lève les sourcils de surprise en l’entendant renifler._

** ELIOTT **

Oh Papa…

_ELIOTT se rapproche de son PÈRE, entoure ses épaules de ses bras et le serre contre lui._

** PÈRE **

Je suis tellement désolé, Eliott.

** ELIOTT **

Je sais, Papa. Je sais.

_Après une minute, son PÈRE se redresse et essuie ses larmes d’un geste. Il repend d’une voix plus assurée, son regard droit dans les yeux d’ELIOTT._

** PÈRE **

On va faire quelque chose. On va arranger les choses, ta mère et moi. J’aurais  dû t’écouter depuis longtemps. Mais ça  va changer. Je te jure que ça va changer.

** [GÉNÉRIQUE] **

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
